


Missing

by ZGuavi



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZGuavi/pseuds/ZGuavi
Summary: Lin has very important business of utmost urgency that requires Shang's assistance. Things are definitely, 100%, exactly what they seem.
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some ambiguous time after S2. Fluff with plot, probably.
> 
> I'm jumping straight to established relationship because I'm tired and life is too short to not just write what I want to see. Fulfill my own dreams and indulge my own needs, ya know?

“Sir Shang,” Lin began pleasantly, as he often did, with that charming smile and playful lilt in his voice that suggested he was most definitely about to ask for something that won’t end well for somebody. Usually it’s some poor unsuspecting villain. Or Shang. Or - more often than not these days - both.

Shang looked up blearily from his spot on the bed, cranky from having being rudely awakened by his unscheduled visitor just moments prior. The Enigmatic Gale was positively beaming at him from his delicate perch on the window (which Shang was certain he had closed and locked tight before turning in for the night). Definitely both this time, Shang decided. He rolled over into his blankets and shut his eyes with a grunt rather than dignify Lin with a response.

“Missed you too, Bu Huan,” Lin chided. He hopped down gracefully from the windowsill and glided over to the rather small cot Shang was laying on. Such modest accommodations. “Is this how you greet a treasured companion whom you’ve been missing dearly in the past days?”

“I would have happier greetings if this ‘treasured companion’ didn’t burst through the window at a stupid hour past midnight,” Shang said, still turned away with eyes screwed shut. “Can this wait til morning? It’s been a long day.”

The paltry bedding sank behind him. “You wound me, Sir Shang. I merely rushed back to your side as swiftly as I could once my business was concluded. Besides, I have some rather pressing news that may concern you.”

Shang sighed. “That important?”

“Mm,” Lin hummed, but made no rush to elaborate.

Shang felt the blankets shift behind him. A rush of cool air brushed against his back, then warmth again as a weight settled in the narrow space behind him. Shang adjusted himself a bit closer to his edge of the cot. The weight beside him greedily accepted the space to nestle right up against him, tossing and squirming for good measure until it seemed to have found a sufficiently satisfactory spot. Shang sighed again, this time less exasperated and more resigned.

“Two days ago,” Lin finally said once he was done tucking himself in, “I chanced upon a plot being laid by some minor villains.”

Shang snorted at the implication that Lin and villainous plots ever came across each other by chance. Lin ignored him and continued.

“These villains - common bandits, really - had designs upon our old friends, the illustrious Dan clan. They seemed to be under the impression that the defenses for those sacred grounds are still weak thanks to our...adventures some time ago.” Shang snorted again, and Lin ignored him again. “Now, I believe our friends are more than capable of fending off these riffraff, so there is no need for Sir Shang to rush away into the night and play hero this time. As soon as I made certain of their plans, I sent a bird to bring word to miss Dan Fei so that she may be prepared.

“And that is where our problem came in.” Lin paused a moment for dramatic effect before continuing, “the bird I sent vanished.”

Shang furrowed his brows at this. “Your bird…got lost?”

“My birds do not simply ‘get lost,’ Sir Shang,” Lin huffed. “I trained each one myself, and have placed rather sophisticated protection charms on all of them, as their cargo can be...sensitive in nature. Yet despite my precautions, this one disappeared without a trace.”

“So you want me to help you look for a bird.” Of all the convoluted and downright ludicrous mishaps Lin had dragged him into through the years...this was new. New, but no less dangerous than any other venture, if whoever responsible was indeed powerful enough to bypass Lin’s own handiwork. Shang stared at the wall in front of his face thoughtfully. “I guess if you really need me to...but I don’t see how I’m going to be useful at finding birds.”

“They’ve all taken quite a liking to you, you know,” Lin supplied helpfully. “There’s nothing like a familiar, strong presence to put an anxious creature at ease and coax it out of hiding. And besides, who knows what kind of vile, insidious villain is lurking behind this?”

“Vile and insidious villains, huh?”

“Oh yes.” Lin’s tone dipped dangerously low, and his next words came in a luscious, honeyed whisper that was suddenly perilously close to the back of Shang’s ears. “Whatever will I do if one were to catch me unawares, without the bold and heroic Sir Shang to aid me?”

Shang had a very good idea where this was going, and - tempting though the thought may be - he was definitely far too exhausted to go there tonight. With one more long-suffering sigh, Shang turned over to finally face his bedmate and put a stop to his nonsense - only to nearly be stabbed in the eye by the pointy end of a black-lacquered hair ornament.

Wait a minute.

“What the hell, man?” Shang blurted.

“What’s the matter, Sir Shang?” Lin said, blinking at him innocently from his side of the pillow.

“You...can’t you…” Shang inspected the man laying next to him. Aside from the fact that he was nestled in bed, Lin looked exactly the same as he did when he first appeared through the window; he had not bothered to remove even a single adornment. Shang took a deep breath to let his sleep-deprived mind catch up. “Why are you still fully clothed?”

“My, Bu Huan, you’re being more forward than usual.” Lin fluttered his ridiculously long eyelashes. The beginnings of a smirk coiled at one corner of his lips. “It is far too late in the night, but if you insist…” Nimble thief’s fingers trailed indulgently down Shang’s chest before resting his palm low against Shang’s stomach. “This companion is always willing to oblige.”

“Oh shut up. You know what I meant.” Shang caught Lin’s wrists firmly before he could carry on further. Shang sat up, and in one swift motion dragged Lin up by his arms and pushed him out of bed. “If we start now no one is getting any more sleep tonight, and you just told me we have a bird to look for first thing in the morning. Now get changed and get sleeping.”

Lin took a small step away and turned to half face Shang, his silhouette lit by the dim glow of moonlight filtering through the window. Shang thought he could see a faint pout. “Not even going to help me?”

“What is wrong with you?” Shang said. The complaint had no bite to it. “No. I’m not falling for that. Bed time.”

***

A handful of token protests and a change of clothes later, the two men nestled back into the too-small bed in a tangle of limbs. As Shang drifted back to the edge of sleep, something occurred to him.

“What you said earlier,” Shang said, his voice sounding far louder than it really was amidst the silence of night. “Did you really miss me? It’s only been five days.”

Lin hummed - sleepy, content - and mumbled something into the crook of Shang’s neck. The arms hooked around him tightened ever so slightly.

Shang chuckled. “What was that?”

Lin made another indistinct noise and did not answer again, even when Shang gently nudged him with a shoulder. Whether Lin was feigning unconsciousness or truly asleep - Shang decided not to test it. He closed his eyes and allowed slumber to overtake him once more.

They have a bird to find in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The story has been planned out, but I make no promises when I'll get to all of it haha. It's been roughly 10 years since I've written any fanfic pls be gentle
> 
> Thanks to did_you_reboot for all the encouragement, brainstorming help, and beta-reading!! I would never have started this without her. <3
> 
> Thank you for stopping by!! ; u ;


End file.
